


I don’t know much about you but I’m pretty sure I wanna be with you

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Glen - Freeform, Glen is such a precious little thingie, Hide and Seek, Kissing, Precious, Short & Sweet, Tim Curry - Freeform, childlike, schmoedipus, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	I don’t know much about you but I’m pretty sure I wanna be with you

It was too cold to really do anything outside. You had never liked the season change from summer to autumn and the neverending rain and cold. You were always freezing to your core, and you usually felt very lonely around this time of the year. Like everybody had somewhere to be or something to do and you were left stuck in the same place.  
But lately you had been spending more and more time with a new friend - this boy with velvety curls like a little angel and the warmest, most impish smile.

He had called you up cause he wanted to show you a new movie he had purchased, but it ended up with the two of you making out on the couch. Very innocently and tentatively with barely the hint of any tongue. He had never taken it beyond that invisible boundary you both knew about, but never actually mentioned out loud.  
He liked to just kiss you and his lips were so soft against yours. His kiss always tasted of sweet apples.

You fit so great against him and his childlike mind challenged you, kept you on your toes. He was insatiably curious and extremely inquisitive and wanted to know the basics of everything. Then his mind could shift on a dime and you could see the seriousness in his eyes, some mysterious adult passion burning in his gaze. It was like his eyes sometimes wanted more, but he didn't really know how to ask for it.

*** 

He had his toy soldiers scattered on the kitchen table and an opened cardboard box which contained parts to build a miniature town. He was very eager to assemble this little town cause he wanted to use it as ground zero for his battles.  
Sitting opposite him, you were reading a magazine and didn't pay much attention to what he was doing, but you couldn't really evade all the little noises and sounds coming from him, totally giving him away as being completely lost.  
It was evident that he didn't know where to begin and which piece would go where.

He exhaled and sat stil for a moment. Then he gazed at you to see what you were doing.  
He gave you a light kick on your fot and waited for your respons. Not reacting the way he hoped, he kicked you again and held his breath in anticipation.

"Are you kicking me?" you asked and bent your head to peer under the table.

He smiled.

"Yes" 

"Well, don't. I'm trying to read"

He stretched a little in his chair as he kicked you again.

"Glen. What?"

"This is too difficult to figure out"

"Do you need me to help you? Is that why you're kicking me?"

He smiled mischievously.

"No"

"Then stop kicking me, or..."

"Or what? Are you gonna tell on me?" he smirked.

You laughed a little and placed your hand on his.

"Who would I tell, Glen?"

"I don't know. You're a girl and girls are weird"

He shrugged as he shifted his focus to the toy soldiers again. Humming quietly on a melody from a cartoon show as he aligned his troops in a row on the table and flicked them with his finger one by one so they fell over. Making little sounds as if they were in combat.

"Wanna watch me smash 'em together with the tanks?" he said with excitement in his voice. It wasn't really a question, as much as a statement. And he eagerly reached for his tanks and put them side by side, preparing for collision.

After a while his foot brushed against your leg and you looked up to find him staring at you.

"You are really pretty today"

His tone of voice made you chest sparkle and you smiled shyly. Tucking hair behind your ear.

"Even though you are a girl and don't like to play with the trains, are you still my favorite girl"

He kicked you again with both feet, giggling gleefully.

"This is no fun anymore. Let's play something!" he said.

"Yeah sure. What do you wanna play?"

"Hide and seek!" he exclaimed at the same time as he jumped up and pushed his chair backwards.

"Oh yeah, that sounds like fun"

"I wanna be the first to hide, so you have to stay here and close your eyes and count!"

"Okay" you agreed as you moved to stand in the corner and closed your eyes. Covering your ears with your hands and started counting.

He giggled again. And you could hear him eagerly holler;

"I'm the best at finding hiding spots, I am!" 

As he ran off.

***

In the upstairs closet was were you found him, sitting in the mids of a bunch of shoes, underneath the hanging overcoates and jackets. He blinked at the harsh light from the hallway as you opened the door all the way.

"I have a boo-boo" he confessed as he hiked up his pantleg.

"Oh, what happened?"

You got down on your knees.

"I banged it on the dresser" he said in a little voice and looked down.

"Want me to kiss it better?" you asked as you gently touched the bruise.

He flinched as he drew a breath, meeting your eyes and stuck out his lower lip in a little pout. Then he gave a little nod as he angled his knee towards you.  
Smiling gently as you shifted to meet him, you slowly traced his contusion with your mouth, kissing in a circle around the bump. His knee was hot to the touch and he seemed to like the contrast of your cool lips on him.

"Does it feel better, Glen" you asked and sat back.

He furrowed his brow and grabbed his knee to pull it closer, scrutinized it with childlike eyes and a puzzled facial expression.

"Wow, you really did make it feel better" 

His face shining up. You smiled as you settled next to him on the floor.

"And you found me aswell!" he exclaimed, placing his hand on your thigh. "You are almost as good as I am at this game"

You leaned in towards him.

"But only almost..." he grinned.

After a few moments of silence he asked; "Wanna make out again?"


End file.
